Recuerdos del pasado
by Susakibo21
Summary: ¿No era odio lo que esta chica sentía? ¿o acaso es amor? ¿Es posible enamorarse de alguien con quien pasas discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo? ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1 Un lugar extraño

Capitulo 1 Un lugar extraño

Era una noche cualquiera, las estrellas se podían observar desde lo alto y la luna llena iluminaba el camino por donde iban; despacio y sin bajar la guardia, los ninjas de Konoha regresaban a su aldea, con la esperanza de encontrar más equipos, y buenas noticias sobre los demás. A cualquiera le hubiera sido difícil creer que con una noche tan hermosa, estuvieran en medio de una guerra que, hasta ese momento había cobrado la vida de muchos ninjas y personas inocentes, por causa de razones políticas y egoístas.

Mientras caminaban, el encargado del equipo se detuvo, había escuchado un ruido proveniente del lado norte del bosque, todos estaban en posición de batalla, podía ser cualquiera, tanto sus compañeros como ninjas enemigos. Por suerte y alivio de todos era un escuadrón ANBU de Konoha, todos se calmaron y se alegraron de ver personas conocidas. Eran cuatro, y con ellos traían a alguien atado y la cara cubierta con un saco oscuro que no permitía saber quien era, pero se notaba, por su estatura que era tan solo un niño. Uno de los ANBU procedió a hablar.

—Minato-sensei, ¿Están todos bien?

—No puedo afirmar que todos, pero sí la mayoría logramos salir con vida, ¿Y los demás?— preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de quien estaba atado.

—Igual, la mayoría estamos bien— aseguró el ANBU, y percatándose de la mirada curiosa de Minato sobre su cautivo— Lo encontramos en el camino, creo que podría interesarte.

—¿A mí? ¿Quién es?— cuestionó el jonin, simplemente no comprendía porqué podría ser de su interés.

—Quítale el saco— esbozó el ANBU a uno de sus compañeros. Quien le obedeció de inmediato, dejando al descubierto el rostro del niño.

Minato quedó paralizado, no comprendía cómo, cuando, porqué ese niño… "Ese niño se parece a…" pensaba el Jonin, pero no pudo seguir, porque el AMBU lo interrumpió.

—Es igual a ti— Afirmó, también los demás opinaron igual, "pero… cómo" se decía a sí mismo Minato, simplemente era ilógico.

Dejando atrás su primera impresión decidió acercarse al pequeño, debía averiguar quién era. Por otro lado este también lo miraba extrañado, era notable el parecido, ahora sabía porque lo habían traído hasta ahí. El jonin quitó ligeramente el paño que tenía en su boca.

—Oye niño, ¿Quién eres?— sólo se escuchó decir al Jonin, esperando una respuesta. Pero lo único que recibió fue una mueca — ¿Sucede algo?

—Soy una niña— Gritó, mirando los ojos azules de Jonin con enojo— y mi nombre es Kihara.

—¿Kihara Fujimoto?— le preguntó, al ver que la niña se sorprendió cuando dijo el apellido, supuso que no estaba equivocado, pero quiso asegurarse más—¿Eres hija de Yuri Fujimoto?

Espero su respuesta, estaba nervioso, preocupado y a la vez emocionado en cierto sentido, pero tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, ¿acaso era posible?, si sólo la conoció unos días, tan poco tiempo como para que algo así ocurriera.

—Sí— fue lo único que se escuchó decir a la niña, estaba aterrada, se podía ver en sus ojos, primero su gran parecido con el hombre y ahora, sabe quién es su madre. "¿Acaso él…?" Pensaba la niña. De hecho ambos estaban confundidos y consternados, jamás imaginaron que esto ocurriría.

Minato no le dijo nada más. Se puso de pie, lentamente, bajo la mirada de la niña. No quería continuar… o más bien no podía, era mucho para él, tenía que pensar, pero ahora lo más importante era volver lo más pronto posible a la aldea, asegurarse que la guerra de verdad había terminado y después… hablar con Kushina de esto.

—Continuemos— ordenó el Jonin encargado, uno de quienes lo acompañaban quiso quejarse, pero él lo rectificó, debían volver.

La niña continuaba mirándolo, sin embargo este le había dado la espalda, quería saber más… pero las circunstancias no se lo permitían, desde que la raptaron, ella hizo lo imposible por escapar, pero fue inútil, ellos eran más fuertes que ella, obviamente, el poco tiempo que duró entrenando junto a su sensei no alcanzó para vencerlos a todos. De hecho se sentía mal, porque no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse o pelear.

Uno de los ANBU le iba a poner de nuevo el saco, pero Minato no se lo permitió, más bien se acercó a la niña para cargarla; ella, al percibir sus intenciones, comenzó a forcejear para zafarse. Pero no pudo continuar, el Jonin utilizó algún genjutsu desconocido para ella, que la hizo caer en un sueño profundo.

Kihara comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, observando primeramente el techo de madera y volteando su mirada hacia los lados; sí, era una habitación, desde la cama podía ver claramente la ventana abierta, donde entraba una brisa fresca, pudo ver que ya era de día, un hermoso día. Por unos instantes, la niña imaginó que todo aquello, el secuestro y el ninja parecido a ella, era sólo un simple sueño; una pesadilla que tuvo y ya había despertado. Pero no, la realidad era que no sabía donde se encontraba pese a que todo indicaba que estaba a salvo, ya no estaba atada, de hecho hasta tenía puesto una ropa más cómoda.

Ahora la pregunta que cruzaba la mente de la niña era, "¿Dónde estoy?"

Se sentía sola, extraña y lo peor, no tenía idea de lo que querían de ella, ¿información tal vez? ¿O había algo más?

Como pudo la niña pecosa se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca, para poder escapar, pero unas voces la detuvieron. Por un momento creyó oír el nombre de su madre desde dentro de una de las habitaciones del hospital. No pudo evitar espiar la conversación.

El joven jonin estaba desesperado, una noticia así lo había dejado con el corazón en la mano. Tantas dudas cruzaban por su cabeza, dudas sobre Yuri y la niña, y sobretodo de Kushina con respecto a su reacción cuando se enterara.

Esa misión, hacían ya más de once años… "once, ¡qué rápido que pasa el tiempo!", pensó Minato con la mirada perdida recordando esa semana en Kumo, donde conoció a Yuri, en ese tiempo él no tenía nada serio con Kushina, aunque aun así la apreciaba mucho. Y, sin embargo, él jamás pensó lo que podría ocurrir en esa susodicha misión.

Fue un largo viaje, sus dos compañeros de equipo lo acompañaban pero por razones de importancia tuvieron que abandonar la misión y dejar solo a Minato para que se encargara de ella solo. Para su suerte, no era una misión difícil de cumplir, pese a no ser un ninja hábil en la infiltración, no era la primera vez que había estado en Kumo y eso le daba puntos a su favor.

Su misión era específica, espiar a la familia Fujimoto, especialista en jutsus médicos prohibidos. Este clan era conocido por todo el mundo, gracias a sus conocimientos respecto a medicina, la acupuntura y resistencia de algunos genjutsus pese a no tener un buen control sobre su chakra.

Para Konoha era indispensable investigar más, por motivos de desapariciones extrañas de algunos miembros de clanes importantes como los Hyuuga y los Uchiha, entre otros, que hacían sospechar que los Fujimoto los habían tomado rehenes para experimentos. Pero no se había podido aclarar a este clan como culpables por no tener una prueba convincente.

Minato debía subir la guardia, Kumo era una de las aldeas con mayor fuerza militar y un descuido podría poner en peligro su identidad.

NOTA: Bueno, sólo quise subir un capitulo para saber qué les parece, y si quieren que suba los demás capitulos más rápido, aunque como estoy publicando otro fic que tiene que ver con este, no me queda mucho tiempo para estar en dos a la vez.

Este es un fic un poco diferente porque se basa en el tiempo en que Minato estaba vivo y un poco antes de que lo nombraran Hokage, no quiero alargar la historia, sino más bien centrarme en los momentos principales e importantes a mi parecer.

Estos son algunos de los personajes principales:

Minato

Kushina

Shisui

Itachi

Jiraiya

Se aceptan comentarios constructivos, dudas, preguntas..

Próximo capítulo: DUDAS Y MÁS DUDAS


	2. Chapter 2 Dudas y más dudas

CAPÍTULO 2: DUDAS Y MÁS DUDAS

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Minato?

—Lord Hokage, quisiera… encargarme de la niña yo mismo.

—Mmm ya veo. Según lo que me informaron era del clan Fujimoto. Pero ese clan desapareció hace más de once años, y juzgando por su físico, no creo que hubiera nacido para ese tiempo.

El Hokage estaba pensativo, mirando por una de las ventanas, dándole la espalda a Minato, quien le prestaba la mayor atención, y estaba de acuerdo con las palabras del Tercero.

El clan Fujimoto, perteneciente a Kumo, había sido destruido.

Los problemas que habían tenido con otros clanes, los habían llevado a la muerte. Según sabían, no había quedado ni un solo sobreviviente.

Y por venganza, tanto Konoha, como otros países, habían perdido la relación y la alianza que tanto había costado conseguir.

Habían sospechas que quienes fueron los causantes de tan terrible masacre habían sido los Hyuuga. Pero otros decían que eran los Uchiha, pero jamás se supo, a ciencia cierta, quién fue el culpable.

Y ahora tenían a unos cuantos metros, a una niña que decía ser de ese clan. Era algo inaudito.

¿Cómo?

Y también algo que ponía en peligro a la aldea.

Si Kumo se enteraba, podía continuar la guerra y muchos podían morir.

—Fue un error— afirmó el Hokage— los ANBU la trajeron para sacarle información pero, de ser así, deberíamos hablar amistosamente con Kumo y devolverla. Quizá evitemos conflictos.

—No— respondió rotundamente el rubio ocasionando que Sarutobi lo volviera a ver, sorprendido por tal respuesta— es que… usted no lo entiende, ella… es hija de Yuri.

Al decir ese nombre, su semblante cambió, aún más apagado, no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás y mucho menos Kushina, su compañera, su esposa. Él la conocía bien, y sabía que, aunque al principio se alteraría, después entendería. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así, si esa niña era su hija, él lucharía por ella.

—¿Quién es Yuri?

—Una chica que conocí, hacen unos once años— si debía revelar sus secretos, comenzaría por decírselos a él; y así, posiblemente, podrían comenzar a buscar una solución a ese problema— Yo soy…

Cuando Minato se disponía a contar su historia, una sensación hizo que se detuviera. Miró hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de ella.

Kihara se acercó a la puerta, cuidadosamente, aunque no podía escuchar nada, había mucho silencio y muchas pausas entre frases.

En vez de aprovechar y escapar quiso escuchar, esta vez de otra persona que no fuera su madre, la historia de sus padres.

Pero en el momento más importante, minato se detuvo.

La chica se asustó, y de inmediato captó que la habían notado.

Sin perder tiempo, la rubia comenzó a correr aterrorizada. Quién sabe por qué ese lugar, ese hospital le trajo muchos recuerdos. Habitaciones por todos lados, inyecciones y medicamentos… laboratorios.

¿Por qué corría?

Ella sabía que no le haría daño. No su padre, no la persona de quien su madre le habló.

Era cierto que se sentía extraña, en medio de personas irreconocibles y en un lugar jamás visto. Estaba dentro de territorio enemigo pero…

—¡No!

Un grito se escuchó por toda la aldea. Kihara no estaba bien del todo, se sentía mareada, abrumada; y mientras corría se encontró con un muro que la detuvo. No, no era un muro, estaba inmóvil por unas manos que la abrazaban.

Kihara soltó en llanto.

—Si te portas bien regresaras pronto a tu aldea.

Minato le sonrió, ¡Cuánto extrañaba el abrazo de un padre! Se sentía tan cálido, tan seguro.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza, confiaría en él así como una vez su madre lo hizo.

Minato obedeció a la niña cuando le dijo que deseaba salir del hospital. Y aprovechó para enseñarle la aldea. Sin embargo era como si estuviera solo, porque la niña no pronunciaba palabra. Pero bastaba con estar cerca de ella. Desde lejos se podía distinguir las dos cabelleras rubias recorriendo el lugar.

La llevó a comer y le enseñó algunos de los platillos originarios de la aldea.

Y después de estar seguro que la niña se sentía más tranquila y cómoda, la llevó donde Kushina para que la cuidara mientras hablaba con el Hokage.

Claro que no le contó nada por el momento. Sólo le pidió que la cuidara.

Duraron unas cuatro horas reunidos, el consejo junto con el Hokage y él; intentando llegar a un acuerdo respecto a la niña.

Había un problema y este era Kumo. Por la guerra y conflictos no se sabía cómo responderían, sería extraño que una aldea enemiga regrese a un cautivo amistosamente sin algo entre manos.

Y por otro lado, no se podía esconder a Kihara toda la vida, de alguna forma, Kumo se enteraría.

No era una persona más, era una Fujimoto, y seguro para Kumo era importante.

—Bueno— esbozó uno de los ancianos poniéndose de pie— parece que hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

—Así es, durará unos quince días en la aldea, esperando a poder hablar personalmente con el Raikage, por ahora no será posible por los problemas de la guerra, y después le mencionaremos lo de Minato— Mencionó el Tercero mirando a Minato, quien afirmó con la cabeza— pero nadie más sabrá que Kihara es del clan Fujimoto, Hablaré con los ANBU y los demás que estuvieron contigo ayer, no es que sea desconfiado pero temo que alguien vengativo se vuelva contra ella.

Él no lo quiso decir, pero en el fondo temía principalmente por el clan Uchiha o el Hyuuga, por razones del pasado.

Aún Kihara meditaba su situación, aunque su poca experiencia en considerar opciones hacían de ella una joven frágil, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y mucho menos entablar amistad con sus enemigos.

Desde el sillón en donde estaba podía observar a una chica joven y amigable que la había tratado como una princesa, no había podido negarle la comida pese haber almorzado hacía apenas una hora, y después de eso le mostró todos los recuadros y pinturas que tenía en su, posiblemente, casa. Que eran literalmente interminables, Kihara estaba asombrada de tan hermosos colores, la pelirroja le encantaba el arte, aunque no era ella la creadora de tan finas obras.

Sentía en ese lugar un ambiente de mucho amor, un hogar, una familia. Era algo extraño decirlo pero le recordaba a sus padres y lamentaba haber perdido todo eso.

Kihara no mencionaba nada, sólo era necesario observar para darse cuenta que esta aldea era normal tal y como era la suya. Cada vez había más dudas en su cabeza y el estrés estaba comenzando a llegar.

¿Cómo podía sentirse cómoda y tranquila en un lugar extraño, mientras que en Kumo estaban preocupados por ella? O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

¿Cómo podía una niña de 11 años estar estresada y con tantas inquietudes encima?

¿Y cómo podía haber comido tanto y todavía estar en pie?, y esto era cierto porque con las exigencias indirectas amigables de la pelirroja no pudo dejar en el plato ni una sola cucharada.

Después de haberle enseñado toda la casa, Kushina la invitó a dar una vuelta por la aldea, otra vez.

No fue problema para Kihara en aceptar ya que quería respirar aire fresco, pero primero le pidió a la chica que le prestara algo de ropa, porque se sentía incomoda con la que andaba. Sucia y rota, aunque cuando despertó esa mañana tenía puesta la ropa típica del hospital, cuando salió se puso la misma que tenía cuando la secuestraron.

Kushina buscó entre cajas algunas prendas que conservaba de su niñez, y se las ofreció todas, aunque Kihara eligió las más feas y menos femeninas, sorprendiendo a Kushina por su gusto en moda.

Después salieron a caminar por la aldea, esta vez de un lado de Konoha que no había cruzado.

—¿Te gusta la aldea?

—Creo que es muy linda.

—Sí, así es. Siempre he pensado que Konoha es un lugar…

Sorprendentemente algo, o alguien la sacó de la conversación. Puede que escuchar a la pelirroja fuera un poco aburrido, considerando lo hablantina que era, pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

—Hola Kushina hacía mucho que no te veía.

—¡Mikoto! No te había visto. Es cierto, ya casi ni te veo por estos lados— sonreía amigablemente la pelirroja observando a Mikoto y a un joven a su derecha— hola Itachi, ¡Cuánto has crecido!

Kihara no sabía que observar si a la mujer embarazada o al chico apuesto que la estaba mirando. En ese momento deseó haberse puesto una ropa más bonita. Esos ojos negros contrastaban con los suyos, pero se podía notar un aire de superioridad en él, que nublaba su apariencia. Aunque no debía dejarse llevar por la primera impresión, y eso era algo que había aprendido en sus estudios como ninja y lo tenía bien el claro, sobre todo por la situación en la que estaba desde el día anterior.

—¿Y cuantos meses tienes ya? ¡Que dichosa que eres! ¡Vas a ser madre!... —afirmaba Kushina que no dejaba que Mikoto pudiera siquiera mencionar una palabra.

—Me faltan como quince días según el doctor. Y no sólo yo voy a ser madre... tú también. Minato debe estar muy feliz.

Con esta última frase, la rubia salió de sus pensamientos y no disimuló en ver a Kushina de un modo indescifrable, entre asombro, duda y desesperación. Esto último era por Minato, si en verdad él era su padre ese bebé sería su…

Aunque fueron segundos, bastó para voltear por completo la mente de la rubia. Si creía que tenía todo bajo control, se había equivocado por completo. De este lío no se iba a salir tan fácilmente. Nada iba a ser igual desde ese momento en adelante ni aunque regresara a Kumo.

—Lo está, de hecho está tan emocionado que me pidió que nos casáramos lo más pronto posible, ya sabes cómo son los hombres.

Cada vez se le hacían más enredos a Kihara, se suponía entonces que esa chica era la novia, aún no esposa, embarazada de su, posiblemente, padre descubierto, enemigos…

Y eso no era lo peor.

Tomando en cuenta la actitud tranquila y desestresante de Kushina, era imposible que Minato le hubiera comentado algo sobre quien realmente era ella.

¿Y cómo lo tomaría? ¿La asesinaría a ella? ¿O a Minato? ¿Y si le daba un infarto al enterarse? ¿El bebé se moriría? ¿Y si la asesinaba a ella? ¿Y si la quería matar?

Era horrible, quería poder desaparecer en ese momento, que se la tragara la tierra, pero esa no era una opción, debía enfrentar las cosas, y deseaba por sobre todo, que la pelirroja no estuviera armada, no podía confiarse solo porque estaba embarazada, su madre una vez le había contado que algunas mujeres se vuelven histéricas cuando están esperando un hijo. Y no quería morir tan joven.

Para Kihara en ese momento sólo tres palabra cruzaban sus pensamientos.

Embarazada, padre, asesina.

No había nada más que le importara más que eso. Ella dependía de eso, era su futuro.

—Kihara, ¿Te encuentras bien?— la voz de Kushina Hizo que Kihara reaccionara. En ese momento estaba parada observando a Kushina con la boca abierta así como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La rubia dio un '¿mmm?' por respuesta— que irrespetuosa que soy, no te he presentado, ella es Mikoto y su hijo Itachi, son del Clan Uchiha.

Kihara no pronunció palabra, ni un 'hola', ni un 'mucho gusto'. Nada. Puede que esto haya dado una mala impresión. Pero no podía decir nada Mikoto, porque su hijo era igual o peor que ella según se notaba. Y según la opinión de Kihara. Aunque al igual que él ella no habló, por lo menos hizo una mueca que según ella era una sonrisa. Pero ese chico ojinegro parecía no tener sentimientos, sólo la miraba como si de un basurero se trataba, su altivez se podía notar, o era un mal día para él, o esa era su verdadera identidad.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas?— le preguntó Mikoto muy amigablemente, a diferencia del chico.

—Kihara— respondió cortante y tímidamente.

—Lindo nombre.

La conversación se acortó por el joven de ojos negros, Kihara no supo si lo dijo para evitarla a ella o si de veras hablaba en serio.

—Madre debemos irnos, ya se nos hizo tarde.

No lo dijo de una forma tosca, pero para Kihara fue peor que eso. No había hecho más que mirarla con desprecio y cuando se incluyó en la conversación quiso evitarla. No sabía si era solo cosa de ella, impresión a primera vista. Pero algo era seguro, le cayó mal su forma de ser.

Notas:

Hay algunas cosas importantes qué mencionar.

Con respecto al día en sí, estamos hablando que el fic se encuentra en los últimos días de septiembre (creo) porque se supone que Sasuke nace el 10 de Octubre, y Kushina está comenzando su embarazo (tiene alrededor de un mes) y recuerden que su embarazo dura como 10 meses.

Sólo para dejar en claro: Kushina aquí mintió xq ella aún no le ha dicho nada a Minato sobre su embarazo porque acaba de llegar de la guerra y si fuera cierto Minato estaría realizado y no confundido como lo está ahora.

Eso era todo, y apreciaría mucho que me escribieran para saber si debo corregir o mejorar en algo o solo para saber si les gusta el fic.

Próximo capítulo: SOBRE CÓMO SE PUEDE SENTIR MENOSPRECIADO

Susana


End file.
